User blog:A, Mori/buhh history
Something from me, Mori. bet you weren’t expecting that, eh? Anyway, here’s what this shit is. Here I detail the 17 (I swear it’s a coincidence) major periods of history in the main timeline Saga Timeline-- or at least my plans about it in connection to the currently existing canon and my ideas for future stories (such as Other Memory). Why am I making this? Because it’s important for knowing how to make a story have importance. For instance, if you’re writing a story that occurs during the Times of Creation, the story can only really be important if it’s about the origins of deities and all that. If you’re writing a story that occurs during the Age of State-Building, it’s only really important if the story details something about how new governments formed during this period of time. If you’re just writing a story about two friends reuniting or something, that’s definitely very important to the main plot of those two characters, but not as much to the development of the whole story of the universe. Y’know? Anyway, here it is. pls pretend that you can't tell when i started getting lazy with this Times of Creation This period of history starts at the beginning of time and ends with the emergence of mortal species created by Prometheus and Epimetheus. The Times of Creation consists of the stories of deities and how they all came into existence. Early Mortal Ages (Bronze Age) The Early Mortal Ages starts with the emergence of mortals and ends around the time when mortals started to notably stray from the light of the gods. This period of time contains much about the earliest mortals, what they did, how they interacted with the gods, and the things they did on the original planet. Banishment of the Infernal This period of history consists of the rise of The Seven-- how they gained cult followings and blasphemed against the holy gods-- and how they were then banished for their sins, as well as the immediate results and consequences of this. It details how the planet was destroyed, how The Seven became the Princes of Hell, and more. Establishment of the Prism This period of history starts with the creation of the Prism and goes on into the early stages of its inhabitants. The Great Conquests The Great Conqeusts are somewhere between -800 AEQ and -500 AEQ. It details how the major planets of The Prism were all ravaged (or at least effected in some way) by the conquests conducted by the Zeronius clan and their supporters. Age of State-Building (Silver Age) This period of history details how, after the Zeronius clan’s conquests were put to an end, the major planets of The Prism came to eventually establish new governments over their planets that would lead them to progress, and would continue exist into many future ages. Prologue to The Reckoning (Dark Ages) This period of history contains the immediate or near events that notably factored into the causes of The Reckoning. This period ranges from about -55 AEQ to -42 AEQ (when the Reckoning happened). The Reckoning and Aftermath (Dark Ages) This period of history, ranging from -42 AEQ to 0 AEQ, details the Reckoning and the far-reaching effect it had all over every realm, as well as how the survivors would then attempt and struggle to recover from those effects. Transitional Era This period of history, ranging from 0 AEQ to 1000 AEQ, details the rise of a new quest taken by the figureheads of many planets to recover from the Dark Ages and bring about a lasting era of peace and prosperity. First Golden Age The acheived, lasting era of peace and prosperity brought about out of the Dark Ages by the Transitional Era. First Stagnation During this period of time, the greatness of the First Golden Age started to wane. The Second Great Conquests This time, ranging from about 2500 AEQ to 3000 AEQ, details how the planets of The Prism, now in a lesser state, were taken over by strong, malevolent forces, and drastically changed. Ludus itself was taken over by five Oumeth Warlords. Grand Reforms The Grand Reforms are when the people under the control of the conquestors began to take back their homes and save themselves from their rule. Second Stagnation The Second Stagnation is when the effects of the Grand Reforms, which helped societies recover from the effects of The Second Great Conqeusts, began to wear off. During this time, communication between planets came to an end, and communities drew back into states of knowing very little about worlds outside their own, effectively regressing back to before the Dark Ages. The Rediscovery The Rediscovery occurred when a universe-reaching event occurred on one of the planets of The Prism, which caught the attention of all others. With the realization that other life existed, all other planets began their own individual quests to go out and find this life. Eventually, all planets found out about one another, and this lead to a rediscovery of the whole of The Prism, as well as a new age of unity between them all. The Darkest Age The Darkest Age is a period of time when the greatness of what The Prism had turned into since The Rediscovery was put under threat by the greatest danger that the universe had ever faced. Final Golden Age The Final Golden Age is a period of time after The Darkest Age in which eternal lasting peace and prosperity was reached due to the destruction of the worst threat. This period lasts until the awakening of Lodin, which results in the end of all existence for everything. Category:Blog posts